


love at first sight.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: It had been love at first sight what had brought them together.





	love at first sight.

It had been love at first sight what had brought them together. You and her eye-smile. The sparkles that shinned in Nico’s eyes. It had been love at first sight, a red string that connected their fingers. Maybe even destiny.

“Hey, muscle-head.”

Sometimes they hate the other. They can’t deny that. Sometimes You hates that Nico won’t stop bothering her about the smallest things, about the tiniest details. She hates that Nico rages so much, sometimes. She hates that she won’t stop frowning at her.

“Yeah, Nico-chan?”

Sometimes Nico hates the fact that You is so easygoing. She feels like she doesn’t know anything, you know, about the hard things in life. She hates that You is so dense, sometimes. She hates that she doesn’t listen, that she doesn’t understand.

“Wanna eat out? It’s on me.”

But there’s something about the other. Nico never gets actually mad and always ends up patting You’s back and sighing after she screams at her. ‘I’m sorry, You.’ She says. ‘It’s just that I…’ You never lets her finish. She knows Nico wouldn’t want her to. So she kisses her the way Nico likes it. She kisses her and they both wish it’d never end, that scene and that feeling. Fluttering like the wind they wish they can always stay by the other’s side forever or just some more time.

“Sure! You’re such a sweetheart, Nico-chan!”

You knows what Nico has been through and she admires her. She admires the fact that even though she had lived what she had lived she still has a smile on her face and a passionate attitude in her heart. You knows she’d never be able to understand (she has tried more than once) but she does her best offering Nico the best support she can give. She thinks that she maybe appreciates it. Sometimes, when Nico wakes up crying and pulls her closer, You think she may even be thankful.

“Yeah, I know. I know.”

It had been love at first sight what had brought them together, though the other had been the reason why they stayed.


End file.
